Sin titulo
by KugaFujino
Summary: Natsuki se empieza a cuestionar algunas cosas... no soy buena con los sumarios XD!
1. Chapter 1

Fukka Gakuen, el colegio que no hace mucho había pasado por varios extraños acontecimientos, sorprendentemente se encontraba nuevamente en paz y tranquilidad. Los incidentes ocurridos durante el Carnaval HiME, escasamente ocupaban lugar en las conversaciones de los estudiantes y de la ciudad. Las chicas después de haber perdido todo y recuperado todo durante dicho carnaval, disfrutaban y valoraban al máximo la segunda oportunidad que se les había otorgado junto a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo para Fujino Shizuru, todo se había complicado, su bella amiga, no, el amor de su vida, no la trataba de la misma manera, ya casi no recurría a la sala del consejo estudiantil, ni tampoco le pedía ayuda con sus exámenes, aun cuando esa vez le había pedido a Shizuru que nunca se alejara de su lado, ya que ella era la persona mas querida, la mas preciada para ella, pero no podía responder a los sentimientos de Shizuru como ella quisiera.

Shizuru una y otra vez inútilmente pensaba en esos momentos buscando una respuesta…

-"Por que?... por que no puedes amarme de la forma en que yo te amo?...acaso no te di todo de mi?... Tan desagradable me volví para ti que ni siquiera me hablas como antes Natsuki? "- La tristeza y desesperación de Shizuru aumentaban cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y segundo que pensaba en ella, en la única que podía pensar, aquella chica que era diferente, esa chica la única en el mundo que conocía a Shizuru como era realmente, aquella que había visto la persona detrás de la imagen falsa y perfecta de la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, aquella que desde el primer momento en que la vio capturo su corazón…- Por que Natsuki? – suspiro y cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta…

Por otro lado Mai y Mikoto estaban esperando a su amiga Natsuki, para ir al centro comercial a elegir Lencería para reponer la que Natsuki había perdido durante el festival.

-Mikoto : Mai! Cuanto tardara Natsuki?

-Mai: Pues... mira ahi viene. Natsuki!!! – gritó agitando animadamente su mano para llamar la atención de la despistada chica-

Lentamente Natsuki levanto la vista intentando descubrir de donde había venido la voz de Mai, la cual la esperaba con una muy inquieta Mikoto saltando a su alrededor…

-Natsuki: ah! Mai Mikoto! Hola…

Mai y Mikoto le devolvieron el saludo al unísono.

-Mai: que te pasa Natsuki? –Pregunto con tono serio y preocupado al ver el mal aspecto que Natsuki tenía- se te ve cansada, haz dormido bien?

-Natsuki: la verdad no… después del carnaval de HiME me saque un gran peso de encima al descubrir toda la verdad sobre el Primer distrito y sobre mi madre pero… -suspiro y trago saliva- estoy preocupada por lo que paso con Shizuru…

-Mai: preocupada por que?... pensé que seguirían siendo amigas como siempre, incluso que seria aun mejor siendo que se había aclarado aquel…- Mai no pudo continuar, porque notó la cara de tristeza que puso su amiga- Lo siento… no debí….

-Natsuki: no me entiendes…-dijo en un hilo de voz, tomo aire y pensó un poco en como proseguir- Mejor vamos andando no? Hay mucho que recorrer en el centro comercial.

-Mai: claro como quieras, pero luego hablaremos vale?? Te invito a cenar.

-Mikoto: cenar? Que cenaremos? Tengo hambre…

-Mai. Hahaha tu no cambias. Aun no Mikoto mas tarde cenaremos…

-Mikoto. Pero tengo hambre ahora….-Haciendo un puchero a Mai-

-Natsuki: no te preocupes en el centro comercial te compro un helado vale? Ahora vámonos..

Mientras Shizuru no dejaba de pensar en su querida Natsuki, no podía concentrarse en nada mas, debía salir de esa habitación, del cuarto el cual durante muchas tardes habían sido testigos de su amistad, de esas paredes que durante unas horas permitían a Shizuru y Natsuki, despojarse de sus elaborados disfraces, y aunque fuese en silencio disfrutar de la compañía de la otra… -Necesito salir ahora!! – exclamo Shizuru al momento que ordenaba todo y cerraba su Lap Top.

Caminó por los pasillos del colegio hasta la salida de este, y con paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia la calle. Cogió un taxi aun sin saber su destino, incluso cuando este le pregunto a donde se dirigía, simplemente dijo – Lléveme a donde pueda distraerme-. Durante un momento el chofer dudó y luego le pregunto que si la llevaba al centro comercial. Había oído que hoy harían una celebración al inaugurarse una tienda nueva. Shizuru lo pensó un momento y accedió a esta idea.

En el centro comercial aunque recién habían llegado, Natsuki ya se encontraba algo molesta por la cantidad de gente que había ese día ahí…

-Natsuki: ahhh esto no es posible!! Demasiada gente volvamos otro día – se giró hacia la puerta ignorando a Mai quien trataba de detenerle… y cuando salía justo en ese momento vio una silueta muy familiar, una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos Carmín que bajaba delicada y ágilmente del taxi. En ese momento Natsuki pensó en saludarla, sin embargo había algo diferente en ella, tenía una mirada que nunca antes había visto en ella, su cara demostraba una tristeza profunda, y una soledad eterna…al verla Natsuki no pudo evitar comprender ese sentimiento que seguramente invadía a la castaña, lo entendía porque durante esos días se había sentido así. Sin notarlo sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse hasta que silenciosamente una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Mai alcanzando a Natsuki, nota que estaba como estatua mirando un punto fijo, busco la dirección hacia donde se dirigía esa mirada, y entendió por que se había quedado plasmada. Se acercó silenciosamente al lado de Natsuki, quien seguía ensimismada en ese sentimiento, y cuando iba a hablar para hacerle una broma, vio la lágrima que corría silenciosamente por su mejilla. Finalmente dijo

-Mai: hey Natsuki que no es Fujino- san?- Natsuki volvió a la realidad y notando su lagrima rápidamente la seco con su manga, y se aclaro la voz para responder-

-Natsuki: asi es…-respondió ligeramente- sigue igual de hermosa…-respondió en un sonido casi inaudible excepto para ella-

-Mikoto: Hey miren es Fujino sempai!!!! –está exclamación fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shizuru se percatara de ella-

"Mikoto??... Mai y…. Natsuki…."

La chica se acerco a Mikoto y Mai quien le hacía señas, mientras Natsuki al sentir los ojos de Shizuru sobre los de ella, desvió la mirada para que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Shizuru pensó "tan desagradable soy para ti, que ya ni puedes verme a la cara??", este pensamiento caló hondo en su ser… no había otra explicación, sentía que la había perdido, pero aun albergaba en su corazón junto con todo el amor y el dolor, una esperanza de que Natsuki le correspondiera.

-Shizuru: Ara ara miren a quien me encuentro aquí. No deberías estar trabajando Mai-san?

-Mai: hoy es mi descanso… vinimos a comprar len…

-Natsuki: callate!!!!- dijo ruborizándose. Aunque Shizuru de inmediato comprendió que es lo que venían a comprar-

-Shizuru: uhmmm que mala eres Natsuki, me quieres negar el placer de ver esas lindas prendas en ti? – dijo riendo al notar que el rubor de Natsuki llegaba hasta sus orejas-

-Natsuki: que dices?????????!!!!!!! – esta chica… realmente…-

Mikoto: Mai hambre!!

-Natsuki. Cierto vamos por el helado que te prometi –Dijo librándose de la vergüenza que sentía con las palabras de Shizuru- Quieres acompañarnos Shizuru? –dijo algo sonrojada-

-Shizuru: -al notar esa linda expresión en el rostro de Natsuki, no pudo evitar sentir una ternura, y sentir que su corazón saldría de su pecho- Si no les molesta…

-Natsuki: claro que no!!!! Tu nunca molestas Shizuru!! – sonrojandose mas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-

Mai miró con cara de interrogación un momento y luego maquino un plan para dejarles una oportunidad de que hablasen.

-Mai: de acuerdo entonces a donde vamos?? Conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí donde sirven unos helados exquisitos, y unos de los mejores Té que eh probado, claro que no supera el de Fujino-san jejeje- dijo riendose-

-Natsuki: de acuerdo guíanos Mai

Las cuatro emprendieron camino Mai y Mikoto adelante susurrando algo, pero esto no les llamó la atención a Shizuru y Natsuki quienes caminaban en silencio detrás de ellas. Natsuki caminaba mirando casi al suelo, mientras Shizuru miraba atentamente al amor de su vida- "ahhh mi preciosa Natsuki, quisiera tomarte la mano, besarte y no dejarte ir nunca mas. Pero eso a ti no te gusta verdad Natsuki?" su corazón de estremeció y ahogo su llanto mirando ligeramente el cielo.

Natsuki se preguntaba ¿Por qué no podía corresponderle?, si quería, quería besarla, quería abrazarla y quitar de su vida toda la tristeza y dolor que ella le provocaba, pero ¿Por qué era tan difícil?, ese ultimo tiempo la había evitado por miedo a lastimarla, pero la distancia era aun mas dolorosa, "Nunca te alejes de mi porfavor".

Ambas chicas fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos ante la exclamación de Mai.

-Mai.: Ahí es!! Pero… lo siento chicas creo que no puedo acompañarlas, de pronto me duele mucho el estomago.

-Mikoto: estas bien Mai? Yo te cuidare Mai!!

-Mai: creo que debería volver a la academia, lo siento Natsuki, te acompañare la proxima vez vale??

-Natsuki: am… esta bién Mai. Mikoto cuida de Mai por favor –"Espera un segundo, eso quiere decir que Shizuru… y yo… solas…." Se ruborizo ante esta revelación.- Espera un segundo Mai puedo hablarte??

-Mai: -Demonios ya me pillo ;_;- Cla..claro…

-Natsuki. Que pretendes?

-Mai. Nada de verdad me duele… -dijo mintiendo- además… creo que será bueno que estés con ella no? Hace mucho que no se ven, y si lo hacen es muy corto el tiempo…

-Natsuki: es cierto pero… no… no se como hablarle…

-Mai: que? Háblale como siempre… la quieres no? – asintió Natsuki- la amas? –asintió -Natsuki sin siquiera pensarlo "Pero que demo..?"- vaya que sinceridad jajajaa

-Natsuki. Nooo!! Espera no me refería a eso, respondí sin pensar…

-Mai: Hay Nat!!! Si no dejas de mentirte a ti misma, nunca podrás corresponderle

-Natsuki: … bueno no te sentías mal??

-Mai: claro que si!!! Me duele… Mikoto vamos??

-Mikoto: si! Mai

-Mai: Nos vemos luego Fujino- san –volteando a su amiga- suerte Natsuki!!!

Mientras Mai y Mikoto se alejaban de ellas, un silencio comodo pero a la vez, ahogante hubo durante unos instantes… "No se como…"


	2. Chapter 2

-Shizuru: bueno Nat su ki –dijo al oido de esta quien se ruborizo y se alejo de un salto- que hacemos?

-Natsuki: em… bueno la verdad…uhm…- necesito hablar con ella a solas-

-Shizuru: entiendo es incomodo estar a solas conmigo verdad? – cambiando su rostro a tristeza- no… no te preocupes – sentía que quería llorar, Natsuki no reaccionaba, eso que significa?, claro estoy en lo cierto, no quiere estar conmigo, menos a solas, por eso no me ah visitado… ahh!! Si tan solo fuésemos simples amigas, ahora no sufriría por no estar cerca de ella, si no se hubiese enterado, todo sería como antes… Te quiero Natsuki, no Te AMO Natsuki,si hubiesen palabras mas grandes que amor, se quedarían cortas…- entonces no vemos… - girando tratando de ocultar su semblante de dolor-

-Natsuki: Es…esper Shizuru, no es eso… bueno si un poco es incomodo, pero no por lo que piensas… yo…- un largo silencio mientras ordenaba sus ideas "ahhh este es el momento debo decirle!!!"- quieres tomar un Té?... digo ya que estamos aca… -dijo sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Shizuru estaba atónita, no entendía que significaba esto, trataba en vano de encontrar los ojos de Natsuki, para poder descifrar en ellos algo, alguna pista, indicio de lo que significaba esa actitud.

-Natsuki: bueno si no quieres… también entiendo –Shizuru, lo siento…. Se que te eh lastimado mucho, no se porque fui tan ciega, siempre te amé desde que empezaste a colarte en mi vida, pero estaba tan envuelta en mis propios conflictos, que no noté este sentimiento, y menos el amor que tu me entregabas…-

-Shizuru: claro me encantaría compartir un Té contigo – compartir cualquier cosa contigo es lo que mas deseo… aunque sean cosas malas… Natsuki..-

- Natsuki: bien vamos – en un leve movimiento toma la mano de Shizuru y se dirige al sitio que les había indicado Mai-

-Shizuru: …- su mano… su hermosa y delicada mano… es tan suave… quisiera extender esta sensación para siempre…-

Al llegar al sitio Natsuki se percata que algunas chicas las miraban y susurraban entre ellas riendo, pero no entendía por que, entonces se percata de que inconcientemente, había tomado la mano de Shizuru y ruborizándose al máximo, la suelta de un movimiento y se gira a ver a su acompañante, quien reía divertida de ver a Natsuki tan avergonzada.

-Shizuru: Ara ara Natsuki, no sabía que serías tan cariñosa y considerada, me tomaste la mano para cruzar la calle? O es que….

-Natsuki: QUE!!!?? Nooo!! –Ruborizada casi echando humo- fue un accidente…

Ambas chicas se acercaron a una mesa para dos y en silencio esperaron que se acercara el chico a preguntarles sobre su orden… luego de unos 2 minutos, se acerca un chico alto y atractivo, que al notar a la castaña, se ruboriza, sin embargo su compañera… esa chica de cabellos azules, ojos verdes y profundos, piel blanca y delicadas facciones, le causaban una sensación extraña… era hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero sabía que si intentaba flirtear, de seguro alguna catástrofe sucedería, finalmente pensó en seducir a la castaña….

Mesero: Buenas Tardes señoritas – mirando siempre a la castaña- que desean pedir?

Natsuki de inmediato notó la intención de aquel chico que fijaba la mirada en Shizuru, y le proporciono la mirada mas asesina que tenía, Shizuru al notar la divertida reacción de su acompañante decidió jugar un poco con la situación.

-Shizuru: uhmmm, que me recomiendas tu? –Pregunto con una cara seductora, la misma que usaba para ruborizar a Natsuki-

Mesero: bueno uhmm…-mientras pensaba sintió una clavada en la espalda y al girar, se encontro con la mirada que de seguro sería la causante de sus pesadillas esa noche, unos ojos verdes y penetrantes, iluminados por el sol, el ceño fruncido, realmente era una mirada asesina…- em… esto… el Té… es una especialidad aquí… es… esta es la carta, cua… cuando hayan decidido me avisan vale?

-Natsuki: no podemos llamar a otro mesero? –una chica tal vez?-

-Mesero: su… supongo que no hay problema.

El mesero se va y le avisa a otro de sus compañeros que luego les atendiera.

-Shizuru: que cruel eres Natsuki… tan amable que se veía, de seguro le causara pesadillas tu mirada – dijo riendo.

-Natsuki: como si me importara! Nadie mira a mi…. Mi… -"mi que? Pensó sonrojándose- uhm… creo que pediré esto y tu Shizuru?

-Shizuru. Lo mismo que tu pidas – la miro sonriéndole, de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre, esa sonrisa que siempre salvaba a Natuski, aquella sonrisa perfecta, que siempre le reconfortaba-

-Natsuki: Shizuru…- no podía aguantar más necesitaba encontrar la ocasión-

-Shizuru: si?

-Natsuki: bueno me preguntaba si…. Bueno si luego, no se querrías… ir a pasear en mi moto?? Las dos… como antes….- ahí seguro seria perfecto.

Shizuru: porque no vamos de inmediato?, ya tome mucho té en la sala del consejo.

Natsuki sorprendida no sabía como responder.

-Natsuki: Shizuru…. Claro no hay problema…

Ambas chicas se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen a la salida, y esta vez Natsuki concientemente mira la mano de Shizuru, y la toma sonrojándose, ante la mirada sorprendida de Shizuru, quien no dejaba de pensar en que aquella pequeña esperanza, que esa misma tarde le parecía cada vez mas diminuta, ahora crecía en su corazón a grandes escalas, disipando y ocupando algo del espacio que ocupaba el dolor.

Caminaban en silencio una al lado de la otra; tomadas de la mano; en otro momento a Natsuki le habría incomodado, pero en ese preciso instante nada le importaba más que estar con su amada Shizuru, sentirla aunque sea su mano, la misma que hace no mucho tiempo le había demostrado todo el amor que sentía por ella, destruyendo por completo el Primer distrito, esas manos que se habían manchado de sangre, por ese momento de locura que tuvo la chica de Kyoto, al haber visto como Natsuki rechazaba su amor. "Porque reaccione así? Creo que fue solo la sorpresa… después de eso empecé a notar mis sentimientos, pero me costaba aceptarlos, estaba tan confundida… si me hubiese enterado en otras circunstancias quizás todo sería diferente… no te merezco, fui tan cruel, tan egoísta, tan idiota!!! Sin embargo tu seguías amándome verdad Shizuru?, aunque te doliera, me seguías amando… pero me amas ahora? Aun esperas por mi?, o es que te resignaste? Por favor que no sea así, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte ahora mi amor" Pensó Natsuki mientras tomaban un Taxi en dirección a la academia, aun sin soltarse de las manos, Shizuru miraba sus manos, quería acercarlas a ella y besarle la mano a Natsuki, pero esto seria pasarse no?, no quería arruinarlo, tendría calma y esperaria por Natsuki, no quería presionarla, porque temía perderla…

Llegaron a la academia y se encaminaron al bosque donde Natsuki escondía su motocicleta, le acerco el casco a Shizuru, pero esta aun no reaccionaba, estaba sumergida en sus sentimientos, entonces con suavidad, Natsuki le pone el casco a su compañera y lo asegura bien..

Natsuki: despierta Shizuru, vamos sube a la moto… sujétate bien –pensó ruborizándose al sentir los brazos de su amada deslizarse suavemente por su cintura. Trago saliva antes de poder pronunciar palabra, ya que una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo- no te sueltes

Shizuru: si señora! – Bromeo Shizuru- nunca me soltare… - esto ultimo lo dijo despacio intentando que no lo escuchara su compañera, pero estaba tan cerca de su espalda que escucho de todas maneras "Shizuru…" pensó la chica mientras se ponía una gafas para luego encender el motor-

Natsuki: nunca me dejes ir… - esto se confundió con el sonido del motor así que la castaña no escucho.

Iban por la carretera rápidamente sobre los 160 km/h , pero esto no alteraba a la chica de Kyoto que confiaba plenamente en la habilidad de su compañera, sin embargo algo hizo que Natsuki descendiera la velocidad considerablemente, las manos de Shizuru en ese momento comenzaron a investigar, recorrer y palpar cada centímetro del abdomen de la morena, subían y bajaban por su cintura, produciendo un estremecimiento en Natsuki, era algo nuevo, algo que nunca había sentido, era agradable, deseaba mas a cada momento que su respiración iba en aumento y sentía los pechos de la castaña apegadas a su espalda, pudo notar la respiración de esta, cada momento se agitaba mas, Natsuki redujo un poco mas la velocidad, tratando de concentrarse y encontrar un lugar donde aparcar. Luego recordó aquella playa donde su madre la llevaba de pequeña, ahí jugaba horas con su madre y Dhuran, era un sitio desconocido, su lugar secreto de ella y de su madre, la morena sonrió y acelero, tratando de ignorar las manos de Shizuru, para así llegar pronto. La castaña continuaba con su investigación al notar que a Natsuki no le molestaba, seguía autosatisfaciéndose con ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, era hermoso, atlético, sentía que deseaba expander el área de investigación pero se limitó a su abdomen al sentir el aumento de velocidad de la moto.

Pronto llegaron a la playa, ya era tarde, el sol pronto se pondría, estaba desierta la playa, justo como recordaba Natsuki, detuvo la moto y deshizo el abrazo de Shizuru para bajar y ofrecerle la mano para bajar. Esta desmonto la moto y se saco el casco que hace unos momentos la asfixiaba… Natsuki sonrió a Shizuru y sin soltarle la mano, la condujo a la playa donde ambas se sentaron a contemplar el mar. Pronto Natsuki acaricio la mano de Shizuru que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella, Shizuru miro a Natsuki encontrándose sus miradas, sus bellos ojos verdes, la miraban fijamente, pronto notó un sonrojo en su amada, quien recordó las caricias que hacia poco le había proporcionado Shizuru.

-Natsuki: em.. Shizuru, necesito decirte algo…- miró nuevamente al mar intentando sortear las palabras precisas- yo… lo lamento mucho … estos días después de terminar el carnaval me eh alejado un poco… pero… -suspiró- no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Shizuru la miraba atentamente intentando adivinar que es lo que seguía, sin embargo las últimas palabras de Natsuki le habían dolido, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Natsuki se dio cuenta y rápidamente agregó.

-Natsuki: no mal entiendas… necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos, mis verdaderos sentimientos- se sonrojo aun más y sintió que se le quebraba la voz- se… se que te eh hecho daño, y no merezco tu amor.. pero yo, debes entenderme, fue todo muy rápido, estaba tan metida en mi propio conflicto que no… no pensé en lo importante que eras para mi, no me daba cuenta, nunca había tenido una amiga, ni mucho menos una novia…sabes? Estuve meditando mucho al respecto, y créeme que sufría cada día que no te veía, en el fondo necesitaba tu compañía, como siempre lo eh hecho, pero temía lastimarte aun mas- unas lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos mientras trataba de aclara su voz- sin embargo la distancia es mucho mas dolorosa no crees?- entonces sintió una mano que secaba sus lagrimas acariciando su rostro- Shizuru… yo te quiero, no no te quiero, te …- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos de Shizuru quien también lloraba en silencio intentando no interrumpirla en su monologo, había esperado tanto este momento que no quería estropearlo- te..

-Shizuru: no tienes que decirlo, yo te entiendo- dijo posando su dedo índice en la boca de la morena-

-Natsuki: no, déjame decirlo… Te amo Shizuru… quieres.. ser mi novia?

Shizuru lloró ahora mas desconsoladamente, abrazo a Natsuki quien la acompañaba en su llanto, ambas se abrazaban y acariciaban su espalda tratando de consolarse mutuamente.

-Shizuru: yo también te amo mi Natsuki- dijo sin separarse de su abrazo. Luego levanto un poco el rostro y la beso timidamente en los labios, se separo un momento y agregó- siempre lo hice lo hago y siempre lo haré-

Natsuki tomo su rostro con una mano y dijo- eres preciosa Shizuru, realmente hermosa- y la beso ahora mas apasionadamente, sus bocas se fundieron en un beso que duro varios minutos, acariciaban sus rostros con las manos, sus cabellos su espalda… de pronto la mano de Shizuru comenzo a investigar por la cintura de Natsuki, tal y como había hecho en la moto.

-Natsuki: ahh!! Espera Shizuru!!! Eso… eso es…

-Shizuru: que? Es muy que? Muy agradable?- dijo con una mirada pícara-

-Natsuki: si!!! Digo… bueno si lo es pero… estamos en…

-Shizuru: uh? Si no hay nadie… además ya no puedo aguantar, tu me dejaste explorar, ahora no puedo dejar una investigación a medias verdad?- dijo finalmente besándola nuevamente, en un beso ya de desesperación-

Sus manos recorrían a la morena acariciando su abdomen subiendo y bajando llegando a sus muslos, mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban mas y mas, aunque Natsuki aun trataba de negarse pero cada vez se iba rindiendo a las caricias, y respondiendo desesperadamente los besos que le proporcionaba su amada

.

-Shizuru: Ara Natsuki tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso sabias?... uhmm me pregunto… ya que perdiste tu colección en el festival, que traes puesto?

-Natuski: ahhh!! Shizuru no digas cosas tan vergonzosas…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada completamente…

-Shizuru: mouu esa expresión de tu cara me dan ganas de averiguarlo…- dijo metiendo su mano por debajo de la blusa de Natsuki, quien sintió una corriente de placer en su sexo-

-Natsuki: esperaa shizuru…

-Shizuru: ya espere demasiado Natsuki…- le dijo rozando sus yemas sobre el pecho de la chica, de inmediato noto que se ponían duros…-ohh, pero mira, dices que no pero tu cuerpo quiere mas verdad?

Antes que la morena dijera algo la castaña la callo con un beso mientras cada vez con mas intensidad, palpaba los pechos de su amada, la cual se despojo de sus labios y gimió. La castaña al escuchar ese gemido, no pudo contener la excitación, recorrió con su lengua el cuello de su chica, con intención de seguir descendiendo. Natsuki ya no tenía fuerzas y se entrego a ese placer que le proporcionaban las caricias de la castaña.

Natsuki estaba volviéndose loca, quería mas, quería sentir ese amor de Shizuru, quería conocer esa nueva sensación por completo. Sus manos también querían sentir ese cuerpo, el cuerpo de la chica que amaba, tímidamente estas comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, bajando por la cintura, palpando su abdomen, rozando los pechos de Shizuru, la cual gimió con el mas mínimo roce

-Shizuru. Ahh Natsuki… tócame mas, conoce cada rincón de mi…- Entonces Natsuki tomo una de las manos de Shizuru que acariciaban sus pechos, e introdujo dos de sus dedos en su boca, jugueteo con ellos mientras con la otra mano exploraba los pechos de la castaña. Esta ultima levanto su vista para ver que era esa sensación humeda en sus dedos y se excito sobremanera al ver como Natsuki los lamía eh introducía en su boca. No aguantó mas, despojo salvajemente de su blusa a la morena, y su Brasiere, la admiro unos segundos y luego juguetonamente acerco su boca a sus pechos.

-Natsuki: ahhh Shizuru!!!! Dios… como haces eso… me tienes loca…- dijo Jadeando y derramando saliva por la comisura de sus labios- se siente tan bien…

-Shizuru: Natsuki puedo? Ya no aguanto mas… puedo?- Natsuki sonrojandose solamente asintió-

Shizuru deslizo su mano hacia sus pantalones, los desató, e introdujo mano hasta encontrar el sexo caliente y húmedo de su amada Natsuki. Con una tortuosa lentitud, comenzo a acariciar por entre los pliegues de la morena hasta encontrar aquel nervio que ya estaba erecto de exitación.

-Shizuru: ara ara esta tan humedo y suave…que se me es facil deslizar mis dedos nee? Nat su ki….

-Natsuki: ahhhhhhhh Shizuru!!!por favor sigue!! No te detengas, me vuelves loca!! Yo también quiero sentirlo… quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo…

Natsuki bajo sus manos hacia el sexo de Shizuru, levantando su falda, y haciendo a un lado las bragas de su chica, comenzó a imitar el movimiento de Shizuru.

-Shizuru: Dios Natsuki!!!! Se siente tan rico!! Por favor sigue sigue!!! Ya no puedo contenerlo… creo que pronto… uhmmmmmmm!!!

-Natsuki: Shizuru!! Te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo- gritaba y jadeaba desesperadamente llegando al clímax.-

-Shizuru: yo también te amo!!!! -Dijo también alcanzando el clímax-

Ambas chicas agotadas, se recostaron sobre la arena tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras amorosamente se acariciaban los rostros sudorosos.

Finalmente Shizuru ya más calmada besó a su novia y le dijo.

-Shizuru: espere mucho por este momento pero valió la pena, mi querida Natsuki.

-Natsuki: lo siento Shizuru…

-Shizuru: eh? Por que lo sientes?

- Natsuki: te hice esperar tanto…

-Shizuru: Natsuki…- dijo besando a su compañera- yo lo veo de otra manera, esta tortuosa espera, me hizo desearte aun más… además ahora podemos disfrutar tranquilamente de nuestro amor verdad?

-Natsuki: Shizuru…- dijo sorprendida- claro tienes razón, es por la espera por que ahora puedo sentirme muy feliz a tu lado… eres preciosa te amo, perdón por no darme cuenta antes de lo hermosa que eres.

-Shizuru: Ara ara sigues disculpándote?... no aprendes verdad? Tendré que castigarte después jujuju

-Natuski: -sonrojandose- QUE???!!! –"bueno creo que no es tan malo…" luego agrego cambiando el tema- Pero Shizuru… pronto irás a la universidad de Tokio… no podré soportar estar lejos de ti…

-Shizuru: fu fu fu… quién te dijo eso?, acaso crees que te iba a dejar sola?, no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Natsuki: ehhhh? Eso quiere decir que- dijo con cara de felicidad- entraras a la universidad de Fukka?, pero la de Tokio es mucho mejor… por que?

-Shizuru: moouuuu esa carita!!! Me encanta, eres tan linda- dijo riendo con cara de ternura- serán solo 2 años no? Hasta que te gradúes- dijo sonriendo- luego te llevare a Tokio conmigo fufufu y te haré mía todas las noches en nuestro apartamento…

-Natsuki: Demonios Shizuru… como puedes decir ese tipo de cosas con tanta facilidad?

-Shizuru: Además… aun tengo que ver todos tus modelos de lencería, y eso requiere tiempo no?- dijo con cara seductora-

-Natsuki: ahhh Shizuru!!!!- dijo sonrojándose al máximo-

Fin.


End file.
